


Quickly Downhill

by bikeridebrobecks



Series: Slowtown AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeridebrobecks/pseuds/bikeridebrobecks
Summary: Josh finds himself in the middle of an unexpected car chase.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Slowtown AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Quickly Downhill

Radio static pulled himself out of his rest the same way it pulled him gently to sleep. The muffled voice of a news reporter spilled out, monotonously reporting on the recent escape of an Advanced. His stomach dropped. Only for a short moment was he able to forget what had occurred. He barely escaped the compound with the hope of actually seeing the sun again. His bones deeply ached, his knees still stinging. The buzz of a taser still vibrating in his ears. A groan passed his lips. 

Nervous tapping on the steering wheel stopped, "Is he up, 'Trick?" A vaguely familiar voice broke through. 

Without thought for his body's protest, he pulled himself up from the floor of a van. Dark, rough carpet touched the exposed skin that wasn't covered by thin neon green fabric. Built in shelves of the back of the van were scattered with junk food and half full water bottles. Pieces of old cleaning equipment and bottles of cleaners were pushed into one corner. Small piles of blankets and clothes dotted the dirty carpet. 

Once he was seated, a peak of dirty blond hair and thick rimmed glasses peeked around the passenger's seat. 

"Yeah, he's up." 

The driver waved from the wheel, "Did you have a good nap? You said your name is Josh, right?" 

Josh nods, picking at the crusted blood on his face, "Yeah, that's me." He wipes off his hand on his jumpsuit. 

"You're lucky we found you. Any adult who would've caught sight of you would have called Control." The driver says, reaching over to turn off the radio, "There's already a good price for you if anyone finds you hiding out."

Josh's stomach does a summersault, "How long was I asleep?"

The blond turns around, rubber gloves gripping the seat, "An hour. I'm Patrick, that's Pete."

Yawning, Josh nods, "Is there any way I can get new clothes?" 

"Oh yeah," Pete starts, "it'll be a couple hours though. We were on a supply run when we picked you up."

"So just stay tucked back there in case Control comes by, which is very possible." Patrick adds, turning back around, "And feel free to have a snack."

Josh grabs a tube of pringles, prying off the lid, "So you have a safe house of some sort?" He bites into a stack. 

"We have a Faction. We live in this old warehouse in the middle of nowhere." Pete explains, fingers returning to tap on the wheel, "You're welcome to stay with us. There's about eleven of us at the moment."

Josh is wiping his greasy hand on his pants when the car jerks forward. His body falls forward, snaking into the rough carpet. Pringles scatter in front of him, a few crunching under his elbows. 

"Shit, sorry." Pete mutters, "red light." 

Gathering himself, Josh sits up and puts the lid back on the can. He attempts to make a pile of the now broken and dirtied chips. Scrunching up a blanket, Josh puts it behind him and leans against the interior of the van as Pete launches the van forward and to the right. Josh was learning quickly that Pete took sharp turns. 

Crossing his arms, Josh starts again, "Is that working for you?"

Laughs erupt from the front.

"Oh yeah, other than the group of Factionless that keep asking for supplies and the sometimes nosey letters we get, it's great." Pete speaks almost nonchalantly. 

"Factionless?" There's a furrow of brows from the escapee. 

Turning again, Patrick smiles, "Oh, us Advanced kids have our own little society across the country. Some of us settled down in factions rather than trying to outrun Control."

"It's pretty sweet. No rules. Definitely no adults. We make the rules out here." Josh could hear the goofy smile plastered on Pete's face. 

Realization dug a pit in his stomach. He was alone out here. Back in a world that he can't show his face in. His options were clear; take a chance with two strangers that were probably on his side or get up and probably end up dead on the side of the road. Or worse, be drug back to concrete walls and harsh stares. 

He didn't plan to get this far. But he had, he'd felt the real air and real grass that wasn't locked behind an electric fence. He was too busy sowing the seeds of rebellion in his fellow mutants to even have a thought about how to move forward. This situation didn't feel real. Everything around him was moving too fast while he was stuck at point a. 

"Is there a catch to joining a faction?" His mind was pounding. Thumping against his skill, the vibrations traveling through his skull. Nothing like this was ever this easy. 

Snorting, Pete slaps the steering wheel, "Nope," he pops, "Only expectation is that you won't be an ass and help with chores." 

Another right is taken and they're on a narrow road. There's a flash of green green in the rearview mirrors. 

Patrick looks between the only green in the van and the green in the outside world, eyes frantic, "Tell me you took the wristband off."

Confusion set in, Josh is playing with the cool metal around his wrist, "No?" 

"Well fuck." He's turned back, pulling off the rubber gloves from his hands and throwing them below the dashboard. The radio roars in a crackle. "Those are trackers." 

The van leaps forward once more, Pete's knuckles white around the wheel. Josh falls forward, landing with a spark of pain in his side. He's pulling at his bracelet, nails digging into the small gap between the metal until it snaps open. 

"Now's a good time to tell me your Advancement!" Pete shouts, eyes glued to the Control can trailing behind. 

Josh pulls himself up, standing scrunched up in the van, "Telekinesis!" He finds himself leaning over the front seats, nails digging into the passenger side's armrest, "Pull the van over!" 

"Are you fucking crazy!" Pete exclaims, anger bubbling up through his words. The gas pedal is jammed into the floor. Trees and shrubs are rushing by in a blur of deep green. Nothing is under control, the van swings side to side. Not even the tight grip Pete has on the wheel keeps them in a straight line. 

"Pull over!" Josh repeats, almost losing his footing. He keeps his feet planted and hands stinging as he grips the armrests. 

"No!" Control was closing in.

Quickly clicking the button on his seatbelt, Patrick pulls the strap away. Turning to Josh, he adjusts his glasses, "Josh is onto something. We'll try and make them think we're going willingly."

Grumbling, Pete swings the van off the weathered road. Patrick catches himself with hands in front of him as he slumps forward. Josh helps as he flies forward, knocking into the dashboard. His forehead thumps in pain. 

Two Control vans pull up beside the repurposed van. Heartbeats pound in Josh's ear, drowning out the noise of Pete cursing. Static fills his skull as four grey armored figures approach the van. 

"Anyone have a plan?" Pete mumbleds, eyes glued to the figures, "I hope you know how to control that telekinesis, Josh."

Josh stagers to the van door, "I do, just keep them talking."

"Or, how okay are you with fire?" Pete asks as he digs into his pockets, pulling out a box of matches. 

Josh slides the door open with a click. He sees a glance of a taser. The metal tracker is thrown out into the street carelessly. Throwing his hands in front of him, a familiar pins and needles sensation climbs up his arms. In one motion, the body of one guard flies back into the green van behind. The slam of the body sends a shiver through Josh. Flicking his wrist, the next body rockets into the other can was a crack. Through a pained gasp, Josh sends the next flying into the trunk of a tree. His body is on autopilot now, his mind buzzing. 

The van door is pulled back into place with another click, "Go!" He screams. Pete doesn't miss a beat as Josh stumbles forward and then tumbles to the floor. Fatigue washes over Josh as he lies face first on the van's carpet, his eyes now heavy. Patrick is grabbing his gloves, and pulling them back in place, the crackle of the radio comes to an abrupt stop. He peers through the mirrors in stunned shock. 

"That was… surprisingly simple." He addresses Josh. 

Josh sits up with a yawn, "I was surprised too." His body shook, the echo of the crack of a body fresh in his mind, "I think I killed someone."

"Don't think too much about it. It's better not to, I know the feeling." Pete's voice is calm, restrained. He's back to tapping on the steering wheel.

"I-I need a nap." Is all Josh can choke out. 

"Go ahead. 'Trick, we're napping when we get home, I need cuddles."


End file.
